Long Lost Love
by Catcrazy66
Summary: Katey is new. She has no idea what is in store. What will happen when they meet for the very first time?
1. Prologue

I used to think you would come back. I believed in your promises. I used to sit by my window every night and wait for you. I was a fool.

I think I knew in the back of my mind that you would never come back. Deep down...

I fought so hard to suppress that feeling. To make it go away. I kept thinking after everything surely you would come back for me, and I really believed it. I wanted it to be true, but nothing ever works out to be perfect...

I guess now I am numb to any feeling, even after all this time. It doesn't matter any more, I am living my life how I wanted it. Normally. I don't need him.


	2. Chapter 1

Having to get up is the worst. I pushed the hot covers off me and stepped onto the cold wooden floor feeling the freezing air seep down the back of my pyjama top. I let a shiver out and walked to my bathroom and hopped in the shower with relief. The hot water ran down my face and I couldn't help but stand there with my eyes closed in complete bliss almost falling back asleep. I jolted back to reality and stepped out wrapping a towel round my wet body. After getting dry and dressed I ran downstairs and went headlong into my mother who was running up them.

"KATEY!", "MUM!"

We both exchanged furious glares and then carried on with our day. I ran through the kitchen picking up an apple on my way and ran outside. It was cold, just how I liked it. Winter would be here very soon. I took a deep breath taking in my surroundings and headed off to high school. I had joined last year, year ten. Everyone had already made friends and it soon became apparent that I wasn't going to get in with any groups. So my first year consisted of trying and failing and then giving up entirely. Kids have always been mean though, not because there was anything wrong with me, because there wasn't. I just didn't make friends so well. I had a hard time socialising with people that already had their groups. Probably because I was very shy.

However towards the end of last year another girl called Lizzie started and I had practically leapt on her much to her surprise and dismay and demanded she hung round with me. I remember stepping back and looking at her shocked face and I said "oh sorry, that's if you want to be friends" In to which she beamed and replied with "of course". We were best friends ever since. Thick as thieves, no one could separate us. We had spent all summer holidays together and today was our first day back in our last year of high school.

I walked to Lizzie's house to find she was sat on her steps already waiting for me. We had both started wearing make-up and she was coating another layer of thick red lipstick on her lips. Her red hair shone in the autumn sun and her freckles were starting to fade. She looked stunning as always.

"Hey Katey! Did you finish the homework?"

"Yeah I did just about. Spent pretty much all night though! What about you?"

"Yup all done!" She smiled a very toothy grin and we started to walk. After a couple of seconds of silence she turned her head slightly towards me and said

"You really ought to try some of this lipstick! It would go perfect with your turquoise eyes and your long blonde hair. You would look so beautiful! Won't you put some on? For me please?"

I chuckled.

"Thanks but I just don't want to go over the top. I have some lippy on see?" I turned to face her and pouted my lips like a fish on purpose and said,

"Who am I?" We started laughing and mimicked the bitch of the school. Sophie Denver. She hadn't done anything to us, but she bullied nearly everyone in the younger years. She had a tightly fitted group of minions and she was always posing for photos with her friends. Which is where we got the fish pout from.


	3. Chapter 2

The day went by slowly. The leaves where still falling off the trees and I had trouble from my teachers in almost every class. Katey pay attention, Katey look at the board, Katey this and Katey that. Thing is I just couldn't concentrate. The trees were beautiful this time of year and the minute I turned my head to look at them I felt captivated, like I was in a dream, and before you know it, rulers would be slamming down on my desk to snap back my attention.

By lunch I was exhausted. Girls ran past me to see Mark train for kendo. Lizzie was one of those girls who grabbed my hand as she ran by with the others and I was soon part of the hoard of fans making our way to the sports hall.

"Lizzie I want to eat! I am hungry!" I struggled to let go, but her grip was like a vice on my hand. When we had stopped she let go and I clasped my hand to my chest tightly.

"That. Hurt." I seethed through gritted teeth. "You'll be fi.. OH LOOK IT'S HIM! AHHH!"

The mass were all screaming at the top of their lungs and I couldn't help but giggle at them.

Then I saw him. He is good looking I wasn't going to lie about that. He is handsome and tall and dark, however not for me, just not my type. I glanced next to me to see Lizzie drooling and I slipped by without her noticing. Just before I left I whispered in her ear,

"You know he is seeing that girl from the year below don't you? Zoey I think her name is" I giggled as I knew the reaction would be Lizzie pouting in sadness whilst holding her heart. I felt cruel but all of these girls acting like this was simply absurd. The sooner my friend lost interest the better. I slipped away through the crowd and reached the cafeteria.

I was glad to have some piece and quiet.

The end of the day drew to a close and I met Lizzie outside reception. She looked like she had been crying. Alarmed I asked "Lizzie what's wrong?!".

She sniffled and looked up at me tears stained her face and her make up had run.

"I wish you hadn't told me about Mark.. I'm so.. so.." she let a sob out and she buried her head onto my shoulder.

"I love him Kate, I can feel it in my bones".

"Oh Lizzie I am sorry I said that, it wasn't meant to be cruel or harsh. I just thought you ought to know. You were acting crazy like those other silly girls".

After blowing her nose and clearing her face up a bit we started the walk home.

I couldn't help but feel like I was being watched. I had never had this sensation before. The sun was starting to set, casting an orange glow over the city and making me feel nervous and on edge, it was eerie. We walked through the park and down a little hill on the other side.

"Katey? What's wrong you seem spaced.. and you keep looking behind you.. is someone following us?"

Her question took me by surprise, I thought we had been talking, I didn't realise I hadn't spoken for at least ten minutes.

"Umm, nothing's wrong.. I think.. No no one is following us"

"Hmm okay, you just don't seem right to me, well here's my stop, do you want me to walk you back to yours?"

"No don't worry about it I'll be fine" I let out a sigh suddenly realising I was going to be alone.

"Are you sure? Okay well text me the minute you get in, I want to know you get home safe... Bye Katey!"

"Bye" I said half heartedly not even recognising Lizzie had gone in. I was elsewhere, too focused on why I was spaced. There it was again. That feeling of someone watching me.

I carried on walking, my skirt blowing to one side in the icy wind and I clutched my books tighter to my chest.

I couldn't take it any more. I spun around convinced some one was there. The street was silent behind me. No one in sight. Instinct kicked in and I was running home.


End file.
